


D'yer Mak'er

by VeraBAdler



Series: Houses of the Holy [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now here they are, in Dean's room. In Dean's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'yer Mak'er

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "D'yer Mak'er", the sixth track on Led Zeppelin's _Houses of the Holy_ album. Listen [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qgucqyr-H7M).

Now here they are, in Dean's room. In Dean's bed. The memory foam beneath them learns the feel of their bodies in motion. Castiel has never known such ecstasy.

The sweatpants and t-shirts they'd each worn to the kitchen that morning lay strewn in the hallway, discarded carelessly as they'd stumbled their way towards a bed. Their boxers are gone, pulled off and flung away as soon as they'd lain down. Naked now, pressed together, Cas can finally touch Dean with every bit of his body. His hands are restless and worshipful, caressing everywhere, delighting in his lover's skin. Their legs are entwined. Their tongues are entangled. They are wrapped together from head to toe. He thinks it's the most wonderful thing he's ever felt, until Dean begins to touch him and he learns what wonder truly is.

Cas lets out a breathy moan when Dean's hands begin to drift along his body. One traces gently up his spine and buries itself in his hair. The other takes a different path, trailing lower to grab a healthy handful of his ass. Dean's mouth moves down, leaving a line of soft kisses along his jaw before straying to his neck and sucking a love bite.

“Dean, _Dean_!” Cas calls out, overwhelmed when their hips slot perfectly and they begin to grind together.

“I got you, Cas, you're okay,” Dean soothes. His hand leaves Cas' head and travels around and down. He pets Cas' cheek, caresses his throat, brushes a nipple, and smooths along his belly before moving to the center of him, wrapping his strong hand around them both and beginning to stroke.

The rhythm he sets is exquisite. Warmth radiates out from Cas' core all the way to his fingers and toes. Dean kisses him again – messy, hungry, tasting the soft, sweet sounds he makes as his pleasure builds deliciously.

“Oh, oh... Dean, _oh_!!!” he cries, waves of bliss building and crashing over him. The sensations peak and he is overcome with rapture, sobbing Dean's name again and again as he spills between them.

“ _Castiel_ ,” Dean breathes softly, reverently, following his angel over the edge with a sigh and a moan.

They lay together, holding each other close, as their heartbeats slow and their breathing calms and the sweat cools on their skin. Dean grabs a pair of boxers from the floor to clean them both off, then tugs the covers up over their bodies.

Snuggled down under warm blankets, cradled by the memory foam, they trade kisses and soft touches until they drift off to sleep as one.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics that inspired this work:
>
>> I love you- ooh baby I love you.
> 
> Let's be real here -- there's not a lot to this song lyrically. It's definitely a make-out song, though. ;)


End file.
